Necesidad
by Lowell M
Summary: Una conferencia en Seychelles. Arthur y Alfred compartiendo una habitacion de hotel. Alfred necesita algo ... ¿será sólo un capricho? Sentimientos encontrados para Inglaterra, mal Summary, lo sé. Shonen Ai, Fluff, Rated por sugestión y vocabulary?


Ok, (: mi primer fic de Hetalia y mi primer shoenen ai! -wiii- la inspiración me vino de la nada ._. así que no creo que sea muy bueno, pero... es PURO FLUFF ! 3

Axis Powers / World Series Hetalaia no me pertenece y nunca lo hará. Todo es de Hidekaz Himaruya

La copa del mundo Sudáfrica 2010 tampoco me pertenece ._.

* * *

-De ninguna manera la copa mundial de la FIFA 2018 será en Europa. Así lo hemos decidido Suiza y yo- Dijo Alemania, dando fin así a otra larga, aburrida, ruidosa e inútil conferencia mundial.

La joven de cabello negro y piel morena, Seychelles, había ofrecido su casa para que la reunión se llevara a cabo, puesto que la actual copa del mundo no se celebraba tan lejos de allí.

Entonces allí estaban, en un hotel decorado al más sencillo estilo rústico-playero. Era tarde, y las múltiples naciones que habían acudido al encuentro se disponían a ir a sus dormitorios. Habían sido acomodados por el idioma que hablaban, y no por continente, para facilitar así el servicio del hotel, de tal manera que Alemania compartía cuarto con Austria, los hermanos Italia compartían también un cuarto, Francia y Canadá otro y así

Y claro… Estados Unidos e Inglaterra estaban en una sola habitación también.

Era alrededor de medianoche, Alfred había llevado su PSP para entretenerse, pues en el pequeño hotel no había televisión por cable, ni internet, y mucho menos centros comerciales al estar situado cerca de la playa. De hecho, con el que la habitación contara con aire acondicionado era un privilegio y necesidad, por el caluroso clima que azotaba la pequeña isla africana. Arthur por su parte, era feliz con una lámpara y el buen libro que estaba leyendo, se encontraba en su cama, que era separada por la de Alfred por sólo una pequeña mesa de noche. Las camas eran pequeñas, individuales para ser más exactos, y solo tenían una almohada, la sábana y una colcha, sencillas, pero muy confortables y suaves, como era de esperarse de la joven Seychelles.

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, lo único que emitía luz era la lamparita de noche que era ocupada por el inglés, el PSP de Estados Unidos y la luz de luna que se colaba un poco por las cortinas de color verde pálido.

-Deberíamos de dormir ya- Dijo Arthur apagando la lamparita y cerrando su libro. Quizá tenía sueño, o quizá estaba harto de los soniditos robotizados del aparatico de Alfred.

-Hm, sí… tienes razón- Dijo el menor, apagando su gadget y quitándose los anteojos, frotando sus ojos.

-Claro que la tengo- replicó el británico –Buenas noches, Alfred- Dijo y se enterró entre las sábanas. Tanto él como el americano tenían puestas sus pijamas ya, así que no había necesidad de cambiarse.

-Buenas…- Empezó Alfred, pero se detuvo al ver que había un pequeño inconveniente con su cama. –Inglaterra… acuéstate conmigo- pidió el estadounidense

Arthur no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal petición… _¿Qué me acueste con él?_ Pensó. Sintió vergüenza, rabia, confusión

-¿Acaso crees que soy alguna prostituta que va a tener relaciones contigo solo porque sí? Alfred! Si por lo menos quieres hacerlo dilo de…- Empezó a gritar el de ojos verdes

-NO! No no! No me refiero a _eso_- Se exaltó Alfred –Es que verás … en casa suelo dormir … no, más bien, necesito dormir abrazando algo, y usualmente es una almohada pero ahora … no tengo nada que abrazar… me das la tuya? –Explicó Estados Unidos

-Estás loco, amaneceré con un dolor horrible de cuello- Contestó Inglaterra

-Then sleep with me-

-… Eres un niñito Alfred, get over it- Dijo el mayor y se dio la vuelta, tapándose con las sábanas de nuevo.

-¡Por favor! Te juro que si no es así no podré pegar los ojos en toda la noche, y mañana estaré de mal humor y somnoliento y todo será tu culpa!- Replicó Alfred, con su típica voz aguda, pero en el fondo, enserio deseaba tener a Inglaterra junto a el

Arthur permaneció inmóvil en su cama, le asombraba el descaro del menor al pedirle tal cosa, pero lo hacía como si de una coca-cola le estuviera hablando, ganas no le faltaban, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Analizó cada una de las palabras del americano, y cada posible significado que pudiesen tener, finalmente se sentó y dijo –Lo hago sólo porque tengo sueño, y no quiero discutir contigo a tales horas- Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama del otro, se adentró en ella y se sentó –And you are a spoiled brat- terminó y se adentró en las sábanas, junto a Alfred, pero dándole la espalda.

Alfred sonrió y dijo gracias y enseguida se acurrucó en las mantas también, casi de inmediato, rodeó al inglés con su brazo, pero esté enseguida se sobresaltó

-¿¡what the fuck are you doing!- le gritó Arthur apartando de golpe la mano de Alfred

-¡T-te dije que necesitaba abrazar algo!- Insistió el ojiazul.

Tiene razón, pensó Arthur, el había aceptado esas condiciones pero… no era fácil tener que aceptarlo -Intentas algo más y te mando al infierno Alfred- Dijo Inglaterra secamente, a lo que sólo tuvo respuesta algo similar a un quejido por parte de Alfred.

Entonces, el amante de las hamburguesas repitió su acción, y posó su brazo sobre el costado de Arthur. Se sorprendió de lo diferente que era su cuerpo al de él, él era no solo más bajo, sino que más delgado, menos fornido, pero aún así, era firme y a la vez, suave… muy suave, y vaya que olía rico, ese olor que recordaba desde hace como 300 años, cuando dormía con él, pero cuando él era un niño pequeño… podrá haber cambiado todo, absolutamente todo, pero la sensación era la misma: cálida y placentera, llena de ternura. Todo eso provocó que el estadounidense se topara aún más a Arthur, lo abrazara con más fuerza y le dijo tiernamente, susurrándole al oído _"Good Night". _

Arthur por su lado, tenía semejante tormenta de emociones dentro de sí. Sentía inmensa pena, ¿Qué dirían los demás países si vieran al gran Imperio Británico así? Sentía también enojo y decepción con él mismo, haber caído ante las infantiles peticiones de su ex-colonia y tener que degradarse a ser el reemplazo de un osito Teddy, pero también sentía extrema melancolía mezclada con un extraño alivio. El sentirse pequeño entre los enormes brazos del yanqui, como su espalda era cubierta por el enorme pecho del otro, sentir la respiración tan cerca de su cuello, le provocaba una sensación placentera, pero le reprochaba al recordar cuando la persona que tenía acostada a la par suya era tan sólo un niño pequeño… ¿ o acaso se equivocaba? Alfred aún actuaba con un niño pequeño, nada más que su cuerpo había crecido enormemente, pero el simple hecho de que él estuviera allí, siendo abrazado por él, aclaraba que Estados Unidos aún le quería. De repente Inglaterra sólo sintió la urgencia la abrazar a Alfred, pero claro, no lo haría. Así que solamente se dio vuelta, de modo que ahora un brazo del americano estaba estirado y le estaba sirviendo de almohada a Arthur, ahora estaban frente a frente, sin embargo el ojiverde se limitó a hundir su rostro como pudiese en el pecho del más grande.

-¿A-Arthur?- se sorprendió la nación americana –¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado

-Estoy más cómodo así- Respondió con una voz casi inaudible, y Alfred conocía muy bien esa voz

-Arthur…-Dijo con preocupación, pero dulce, suavemente -¿Por qué lloras? – cuestionó. Pero no hubo respuesta. Trató de mover el cuerpo del mayor para poder por lo menos ver su cara, pero éste nada más se aferró aún más fuerte a él.

Lloraba sí, más no era porque estuviese triste, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía aliviado de poder volver a vivir momentos así con Alfred, _su_ Alfred.

Estados Unidos sólo podía contemplarlo, si seguía insistiendo Arthur se molestaría y quien sabe que podría pasar. Así que se limitó a acercarse más a él –si era posible- y acariciar lo que era visible de su cara, su cabeza, su cabello, su espalda y otros lugares más, sabía que como era costumbre cuando él estaba pequeño, se dormiría rápido, y el hecho de que estuviese llorando ayudaría aún más.

Y así fue. En cuestión de pocos minutos ya no sentía el fuerte agarre de Inglaterra en su espalda, ahora su brazo solo descansaba en el.

-Arthur- Dijo Alfred, pero no hubo una mínima reacción, no había duda, su conquistador ya estaba dormido. Entonces Estados Unidos se removió un poco, para así dejar ver perfectamente la fina cara del inglés, en efecto, sus ojos estaban cerrados e hinchados, seguramente por llorar. Alfred acarició las mejillas del europeo, deslizando suavemente sus dedos por ellas, acercó su rostro al de él y susurro en su oreja "I love you" y sin pensarlo dos veces, juntó sus labios con los del otro, fue un beso dulce, pausado, largo y lleno de amor. Los labios del otro eran suaves y Estados Unidos se preguntaba, si estuviera despierto ¿le hubiese correspondido? Sólo pudo sonreír y contemplar a la nación que yacía a la par suya. Si se despertaba luego podría continuar, pero por ahora, dormiría, dormiría tranquilamente en el bulto de amor que formaban los dos.

* * *

¿ESTÁ MUY MAL? D: sí, lo sabía u_u

dejen reviews ;D

PD: yo tengo la "necesidad" que tiene USA


End file.
